


gifts

by duelistkingdom



Series: 5 languages of love [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, five love languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: everything yugi gave, it was from his heart.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Series: 5 languages of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	gifts

Yami had admitted that he had no memories and in many ways, it broke Yugi’s heart. Something had shattered in him as he realized that one day, he might have to lose Yami. For the most part, he managed to keep himself together by focusing on the right now. Right now, Yami was in his heart. Right now was a good thing to focus on. It only made sense to give Yami his memories when Yami admitted to having no memories of his own. He would give everything he had to make sure Yami was taken care of, actually. Everything of Yugi’s was his too and Yugi wanted to make that very clear.

No matter how many times Yami said “thank you”, it was never enough. Not only that, each “thank you” gifted him with that lovely blush that Yugi got that Yami loved seeing so much. Yugi waved each of them aside because to him, it was the only course of action that made sense to him. Of course he would give Yami his memories when Yami had none. If Yami had nothing, then Yugi would give him everything he had. It didn’t make sense to Yami but to Yugi... to Yugi, it was the only logical course of action. How could he not give everything he had? If Yugi could give his own life for Yami to be properly alive again, he would. It was not fair that someone like Yami was denied a sense of self and a sense of closure. Yami didn’t even know where he came from nor did he know who he was.

He couldn’t have realized how meaningful the gesture was to Yami and he certainly couldn’t have realized how much it would deeply touch the far reaches of Yami’s heart. He hadn’t realized at the time that Yami considered the light Yugi brought with him to be more than he deserved. As far as Yami was concerned, Yugi was always giving gifts that he could not return. If Yami could fall to his knees and worship at Yugi’s feet, he would. Perhaps it wasn’t entirely healthy to look at someone like they hung the sun but... for Yami, Yugi basically did. There was no light until Yugi, there was no day until Yugi, and there certainly was no warmth until Yugi. Being able to speak to Yugi was in itself a gift and Yami hoped he never lost it.

The other thing he could appreciate was how Yugi never hid anything. He was open and honest about how he felt. He didn’t hold back when he was upset and he certainly didn’t both to hide when he was excited about something. The best word that Yami could use was that Yugi was exuberant. He was surprised how much he liked that. Where Yami was reserved, Yugi more than made up for in terms of being firey. The more time he got to spend with Yugi, the more he realized that Yugi seemed to like doing things for others. Yugi’s kindness was so good that all Yami wanted was to be exactly like Yugi in that regard. He wanted to be as kind as Yugi was.

Yugi always chose mercy and for a while, it was incomprehensible as to why. No matter what, Yugi would choose to forgive. Yugi’s forgiveness was something so pure, so honest, so consistent that Yami wondered what made Yugi like this. As far as he was aware from Yugi’s memories, there was truly nothing that could explain why Yugi would consistently choose kindness. Then again... kindness seemed to be so powerful on Yugi. He wasn’t the first to admire Yugi’s kindness and bravery and he was certain he wouldn’t be the last to notice how wonderful Yugi is. Everything Yugi did came with no strings attached and no expectation of reciprocation. Yugi simply gave and Yami wanted so badly to do something for Yugi specifically.

He just didn’t know what to do, really. How was he supposed to express how grateful he was every day he got to be with Yugi? What sort of gift did one get someone to express how one felt about not wandering exclusively in the dark anymore? How did he properly show how grateful he was to have Yugi trying to help him search for his memories, even though Yami had a hunch Yugi knew what it would mean? Yugi kept giving and giving and Yami felt like it was hard to properly express his own feelings of the inadequacy of what he gave in return.

“Aibou, are you sure there’s nothing I can do,” Yami asked, sitting on Yugi’s bed as Yugi struggled with his homework. He knew there wasn’t much he could offer in terms of Yugi’s studies. While he wasn’t exactly ignorant of Yugi’s schoolwork, not all of it made sense to him. Part of this was because a little inherited knowledge from Yugi being limited to what Yugi knew and part of this was because Yami probably never knew what Yugi was studying. The mathematics made the most sense to him. “At least let me do your mathematics homework. You hate doing mathematics.”

It was an inadequate gesture compared to everything Yugi had done for him, but it was all Yami had to offer at this point. “Other me, I’m pretty sure that would count as cheating,” Yugi said. The offer was, however, very tempting. Yugi _did_ hate doing mathematics and Yami was just so good at math instinctively. He’d seen Yami do math in his head quickly. “And besides... it’s good for me to learn how do this. Somehow. Something about being a well-rounded individual.”

How did Yugi do that? Yami couldn’t find a single counterargument in Yugi’s simple statement. “Maybe I can help you with it at the very least,” Yami said as he stood up rather quickly, peering at the worksheet that Yugi had been struggling with for the past hour. Immediately, Yami knew the answer to each of the problems on the sheet. “Let me at least do that for you, aibou.”

His hands had been placed on Yugi’s shoulders and Yugi slightly stiffened. Yugi was slightly grateful the incorporeal form of Yami because him being this close would’ve been unbearable otherwise. Yami was always asking what he could do for Yugi and it took all of Yugi’s self-control to simply not ask for Yami to kiss him. He wasn’t even sure if they _could_ kiss but Yugi wanted so badly to at least _try_. How could he ask for that, though? No way Yugi phrased it in his head worked. Besides... how did he drop that on Yami? “I... I think I can figure it out myself,” Yugi said, focusing hard on the first problem. “I just... I’ll need time to figure it out, right?”

He absolutely was not referring to the math problem. Instead, he was focusing more so on how to best describe the feeling of Yami close to him. It wasn’t the same as when Jonouchi hugged him or when Anzu stood close to him. There was a distinct absent of warmth that would be associated with the feeling of someone standing next to him. A reminder that Yami was not alive and had not been alive for a very long time. They had learned recently that Yami was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh whose name had been lost to time. Yugi knew it was foolish to fall in love with a ghost but no one could stop the heart from feeling what it wished to feel. He thought about all the things that Yami would never experience and never would and it hurt Yugi’s heart.

He wished he could not just hand Yami his name back but also life again. Yami might consider everything Yugi gave too much and that he could never repay Yugi but for Yugi? Yugi believed that he had not given enough. He wanted so bad to give what he could not give. How could Yugi give Yami life again when he didn’t even know Yami’s name? They knew very little about Yami, really. That tugged at the back of Yugi’s mind and for a while there, he had struggled with it before coming to the conclusion that Yami’s past didn’t really matter. This was who Yami was right now, right here. And he had faith in Yami, faith that he had inherently good. He supposed the best way to put it would be that he believed in his other self, believed that they were fighting for something good and just.

Not only that, his trust and faith in others had been rewarded before in the form of Yami himself and his friendship with Jonouchi. Why would now be any different? After all, believing in Jonouchi had gotten him the best friend he had ever known. He figured that if anything, he had every reason to keep believing and keep giving everything he had to help Yami.


End file.
